Operation Devil Dog
by kh2996
Summary: A composition of events before the Romagnian Campaign and after the Gallian Liberation Campaign. Current chapter is 'Reconstruction'.


**Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of the OVA companion piece to 'Demon Lord of the Strike Witches'. Now, reason why I'm doing this is because you all asked for it. Well, here are the answers that had happened during Cipher's and Minna's tenure in the Circum-Pacific War. First chapter will cover Pixy, Eagle Eye, Lynnette, and Perrine rebuilding Gallia. Hope you enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Reconstruction

 **Pixy's (Larry Foulke's) P.O.V.**

 **Paris, Gallian Republic**

It has been a few days since arriving in Paris. The Neuroi did a number on the city since invading. Perrine, Lynne, Aaron and I surveyed the damage. There were multiple craters, destroyed buildings, and the top half of Gallia's national symbol, the Eiffel Tower, covered a few blocks after being sliced in half.

"Oh man. Look at everything." I commented as we wandered the near-ruined city. "How long has Gallia been under the Neuroi for?"

"Five years since they invaded." Perrine answered as she looked at the damage. "Paris got hit the hardest. Because of this, they made Gallia a stepping stone to invade Britannia. Fortunately, we destroyed it." I checked inside an abandoned loft, in which a lot of windows were shattered.

"How many civilians were killed?" I asked

"Nearly five-hundred thousand people were killed. The rest either fled south to Lyon or Marseille, or fled to Britannia via boats." Perrine answered "What… was Directus like when it was under occupation, Pixy?"

"From what I heard from the civilians, Belka kept much of the city intact until its liberation. About twenty percent of the city has been severely damaged, but the majority has been saved from destruction." I answered "Are any of the Gallian people coming back here?"

"Gallian High Command says that the people can come back until they've dealt with the remnant force." She answered "At least the reconstructing effort in underway."

"It will take a long time to get the capital back up and running." I commented while some Gallian soldiers cleared some debris. "I hope they'll find the city a spectacular place once again."

"My mind's exactly, Pixy." We spotted a few Witches in the sky as my hand covered my eyes from the sun. They were flying east, either returning or currently, on a patrol flight.

"Hey, Perrine. Who are those Witches?" I asked

"Oh. They're from the 506th Joint Fighter, also known as the 'Noble Witches'." She answered "They are comprised with Witches who are born under the noble bloodline. If you want, I can take you there."

"Well, there's nothing left to do now." I answered "But I'm pretty sure they would recognize you the moment you step in." Perrine agreed as one army jeep pulled up and took us there.

 **Sedan, Gallia**

The jeep drove up to the gate of the 506th JFW as both Lynnette and Perrine presented their documents to the guard. When asking me and Aaron, we pulled out our identification cards from Ustio, and he accepted it. We then entered one of the hangars and found a two Witches exiting their Striker Units. One Witch has a dark blue service uniform, hazel colored eyes, and brown hair, while the other, has blonde hair, greyish-blue eyes, and a black service uniform with red trim. I turned to Perrine and asked her.

"Who are they?" Perrine walked inside the hangar as the two Witches noticed her

"Lieutenant Clostermann, ma'am." One of the Witches said as we followed Perrine

"Looks like they know you, Perrine." Aaron said

"Lieutenant DeBlanc. Commander de Grunne. It's an honor to meet you." She said to the two Witches "How are things settling in at the base?"

"It's going to take time to get used to, Lieutenant Clostermann." The same Witch, named DeBlanc answered as she then looked at us. "Who are your friends?"

"Aside from Lynnette, whom you already met, these two are the ones that helped liberate Gallia. Their names are Larry Foulke, otherwise known as Pixy, and Aaron Phillips, known as Eagle Eye." Perrine answered as the two Witches looked at us. The one who eyed me the most was DeBlanc.

"Well, looks like your presence honors us." De Grunne said as she curtsied "Lieutenant Clostermann wasn't kidding about you two being pilots. Anyways, Commander Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne of the 506th Joint Fighter Wing. Pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Jennifer DeBlanc. A Flight Lieutenant and Night Witch Commander, aside from the second in command." Jennifer introduced herself. "So what brings you here?"

"We're just giving Pixy and Aaron a tour around Paris, until we saw some of your teammates flying over the city." Lynne answered

"Ah. Heinrike is out on patrol with her group, trying to find any Neuroi resistance located there." Rosalie said

"There are still Neuroi here?" I asked skeptically "I thought we've eliminated the hive here."

"Unfortunately, there are some pockets that haven't been destroyed." Rosalie answered "The majority of these Neuroi resistance units are situated in either Calais or Southern Gallia, more likely in the Vichy area."

"Why can't we just go there and help them?" I asked

"Thing is, Flight Commander Heinrike wanted to do this mission along with her units." DeBlanc answered "Only Commander Rosalie and I are serving as backup units in case the Neuroi try anything."

"Also, Perrine? Did you tell Pixy about your option to command us beforehand?" Rosalie asked

"Really?" I asked "You've commanded the Noble Witches before?"

"It was only optional, Pixy." Perrine began "After the Gallian Hive is destroyed, Commodore Galland was busy establishing a brand new JFW in the event the Neuroi made a counter-offensive on Gallia. She wanted me to command the new wing after what the 501st and I did during that time."

"But how come you're not leading the group?" Aaron asked

"That's because I want to continue Gallia's reconstruction." She answered "I mean, I have been contributing to those who have lost their homes during the first assault."

"She had been in charge of the Gallian Restoration Group." DeBlanc said "They had raised over five hundred thousand francs to help rebuild the country. The majority has been shared to those who have been displaced while the rest are funded towards the government and their reconstruction projects."

"Maybe, if I can help you with the restoration, then…" I was about to propose to her when she interrupted me

"That is alright, Pixy." She said "You have already done your part, now it is my turn to do mine."

"Well… It's just that…" I was then interrupted again by the sound of Striker Units.

"Oh good, they're back." Rosalie walked out of the hangar and we followed suit. At the end of the runway, a squad of eight witches are seen with their weapons slung on their backs. They soon landed and hovered in place, just in front of both Rosalie and Jennifer.

"Heinrike, anything you have spotted in the south?" Rosalie asked

"Nothing so far, Commander Hemricourt." The new girl answered as the other girls head for the hangar. She had long blond hair and green eyes while sporting a black military jacket with red trim. She then looked at us, but rather sternly. "Commander, any idea who those two are?"

"Oh. These two are the ones who had destroyed the Gallian Hive a few weeks earlier." Rosalie answered "Their names are Larry Foulke, or Pixy and Aaron Phillips, or Eagle Eye. They are the ones who helped the 501st destroy the hive." The new girl then hovered to us and inspected each detail.

"Hmm… they do not look like the pilots I've flown with." She then eyed me "But you… Are you a Karlslander?" I looked at Lynnette, Perrine, and then Aaron: all of whom shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"Well… technically I am, but I'm born as a Belkan." I answered "From what Cipher and I think, I guess Karlsland's counterpart is Belka. Oh and, I'm Larry Foulke, or Pixy, as my friends called me."

"I'm Heinrike Prinzessin zu-Sayn Wittgenstein. I'm the main Commanding Officer in battle of the 508th Joint Fighter Wing. I'm also a Wing Commander of the Luftwaffe." One thing came to mind after Heinrike introduced herself.

"Your name. That is a long one." Heinrike got up onto my face and started berating me.

"That is how I was born you dummkopf. I am a noble after all." She said

"Well excuse me, princess, but I'm actually an ace that helped out liberating Gallia from the Neuroi." I shot back at her. That only made her more intimidated.

"Of all the pilots that I have met so far, you are at the top of my worst pilots list." She said "I do not care if you or your wingman destroyed the Hive. All I care about is my wingmen and reconstructing Gallia. Not settling arguments between you and me."

"Really. Well, I won't mind you asking me for help if the Neuroi show up." Heinrike just shrugged it off and head inside the base. I then turned to the others who are in confusion. "Just… what is her problem?"

"Who, Heinrike?" Perrine asked "She's like that to her wingmen whenever they are sent for battle. Aside from her being a Field Commander, she's also a Night Witch of the group."

"Is that why she's always like that?" I asked

"No." Rosalie answered simply "I know her since we first met. She wanted to keep the safety of her wingmen and her Witches alive and well. Not to mention she has that Karlsland soldier-like attitude that really benefitted her."

"Just like Barkhorn." I said silently "I don't mind working with her, but I'm not used to the attitudes of a snobbish person."

"Just a thought, Pixy." Perrine said "When you faced off the Belkan pilots back in your world, are any of the pilots you fought there are of nobility?" I thought about it, before thinking about the time me and Cipher entered Area B7R for the first time.

"There are some pilots. I think one of them are in those JAS-39 Gripen fighters." I answered "They are recognizable by that indigo pinstripe running across the jet. I think he's a noble as well, but that's just me thinking."

"I see." Perrine answered "But you don't have to worry about any Belkan fighters invading our world. Besides, Cipher is still stuck there with the Commander in Ustio."

"Yeah. But how do I get Heinrike to get on my good side, not my bad one and vice versa?" I asked

"Maybe you can help her with a few things, like train her, maintain her appetite. That's what I think." Lynnette answered

"They can work. But I'm not sure that would impress her that much." I answered

"But there's got to be something. She can't hate you forever." I nodded before the maintenance crews get to work on the jet.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took a while to figure out how to get Heinrike on her good side. So far, most of those attempts failed and the only thing I did good for her was staying out of sight. It wasn't long until the 508th members are readying themselves for a new mission. I found Heinrike readying her weapon before I approached her.

"Commander." Heinrike noticed me and turned her head sharply away in an instant.

"What now?" She asked as her Striker Units started revving itself "We're supposed to go on a mission. Now move aside so that the squadron can take off."

"Listen, I want to speak with you for just a moment." I shot back. Heinrike just ignored it as her squadron soon took off. Perrine and Lynnette soon caught entered the hangar, but there is no sign of Aaron. "Where are they going?"

"They're heading for southern Gallia." Lynnette answered "Gallia's intelligence said that Southern Command has spotted a few Neuroi that passed Vichy a few minutes ago."

"And Aaron's with them?" The two girls nodded. I looked over at my fighter as the maintenance crews have already finished loading arcane missiles onto it.

"Commander Rosalie gave you the option to follow them and give them support." Perrine said "But I'm not sure if Commander Heinrike is going to be pleased."

"Just give him a chance, Perrine." Lynnette countered before Perrine motioned to me.

"You want to do this, Pixy?" Without thinking for a second, I nodded in agreement before putting on my flight helmet. I boarded my fighter while Perrine gave me the rundown on what she heard from the intelligence committee. "Okay. Like intelligence said, a few Neuroi drones have been spotted over Vichy and are making their way towards Paris. The 506th's objective is to intercept the Neuroi before they cause havoc once again on the capital. You'll catch up with them somewhere near the city. Be careful out there, alright?"

"I make no promises, Perrine. I'll be back before you know it." My Eagle soon taxied over to the runway and took off. "Damn Buddy. If only you can see what I'm about to go through now."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Outskirts of Paris**

"Commander Wittgenstein, this is AWACS, callsign Eagle Eye. I'll be directing combat operations for this mission." Eagle Eye introduced himself

"We'll share double duty, AWACS." Heinrike said "You'll find the Neuroi, we'll take care of them."

"Roger, Commander." Aaron answered as I pulled into the battlespace. "Galm Two. Glad you can join us. Commander Wittgenstein will give out the orders to her wingmen. I'm not sure if she wants you to invade with her plans."

"Yeah, that's what I thought as well. I'll hang back while the girls are busy with the Neuroi."

"Roger, Galm Two. I'll radio in if any developments have been made against the 506th." I hanged back while maintain a circular pattern in case Eagle Eye needed a little help. "I'll tap into communications between the 506th members. Standby."

 **Heinrike's P.O.V.**

"Commander, incoming enemy Neuroi. Two large types. The majority of them has been destroyed by Gallian Air Force units." One of my wingmen, Isabelle Bergendal, analyzed.

"This would be an easy fight." I said confidently _'But I would like to know how that fighter pilot would fight here now.'_ The Neuroi started noticing us coming right for them and opened fire. "Evasive maneuvers! Kuroda, you're with me. Visconti, take Bergendal. When the B-Unit gets here, along with Commander Hemricourt, have them target the second Neuroi."

"Roger!" Came a collective response. The Neuroi continued to fire as we twisted and turned around the Neuroi. Kuroda fired her MG-42 while I fired my MG-151, shredding off some of the Neuroi's armored skin. After that first attack run, Visconti soon radioed me.

"Commander, Rosalie's unit has been delayed. They won't be here for a few minutes." Visconti said

"Why? What happened?" I asked while the Neuroi separated from each other.

"Neuroi has started a skirmish with them near the border of the Netherlands." She answered "I think they'll be busy for a while."

"Great. We'll be busy then as well." We split up to attack each Neuroi, while the Neuroi continued its relentless fire. Kuroda and I shredded off more of one of the Neuroi's armor and exposed its core. "There!" Kuroda and I fired at the core and shattered.

"One's down!" Kuroda cheered "Isabelle, what's happening with the other one?"

"We're having a little trouble with it." Isabelle responded "Since the first one has been shot down, the second one has been intensifying its attacks. I think it's angry."

"Tch. Hang on!" Kuroda and I turned to the second Neuroi "What's the status on the B-Unit?"

"They're still in combat." Isabelle answered "Unfortunately, I don't think they'll join us in time." I mused before giving out another order.

"Okay. Swarm in. Don't let them get some shots on us." The girls broke off and attacked the Neuroi simultaneously, hoping to shred off some more Neuroi armor. Some pieces of it broke off, but there is something I didn't know about. The Neuroi started regenerating its skin. "What the-?!"

"Since when did the Neuroi do that?!" Visconti asked shockingly

"No idea! Get to shredding its skin before the Neuroi has a chance to regenerate itself!" The Neuroi responded by firing more lasers, rapidly than the last volley. Everyone evaded and tried to get some shots off of it.

"It's starting to get stronger, Commander." Isabelle said "We'll be out of ammo and magic soon if we don't get help soon." It was then I radioed Eagle Eye about our current situation.

"Eagle Eye, this is Commander Heinrike." I said "This Neuroi has becoming a major nuisance. We need support and fast."

"There is already one unit on standby." Eagle Eye said

"Who is…? Oh, no. Not him. Anyone other than that fighter pilot." I denied Eagle Eye giving the pilot a chance in combat.

"Unfortunately, the Gallian Air Force is near Sedan and won't be able to be here." Eagle Eye countered "You only have Pixy. Use him, and you'll be able to bring the mission to a close quickly." Seeing the other girls struggle against the Neuroi is the final note that Pixy is the best choice to take down that monstrosity. I would be against it, but now's a good time as any.

"Alright. Call him in and tell him to hurry." Eagle Eye acknowledged it and began radioing Pixy. _'I hope he's good as they say he is.'_

"Commander, I heard you're in need of help." Pixy said

"Of course I am, Pixy." I answered "I need you to help us eliminate the Neuroi. Apparently, this one is something that we've never fought before."

"Let me guess, it regenerates its skin?" I said nothing in return "What? I'm correct?"

"No you aren't. Of course you're correct!" I snapped "Now, help us out!"

"Alright." I heard Pixy's jet thundering towards us. The Neuroi soon took notice of the incoming jet and turned its attention on him. "Heavy fire incoming!"

"You faced off against a Neuroi, Pixy. Don't fail me now." Pixy approached the Neuroi as he fired his aircraft's weaponry. His main machine gun shredded off many parts of the Neuroi and began to turn away from him. _'Wow…'_

Pixy then followed the Neuroi and fired two missiles, completely making two holes in the Neuroi. "Target hit. But it's still moving." I then pressed on the intercom and radioed Pixy again.

"Pixy, something I forgot to tell you." I said "A-Unit and I discovered that the Neuroi can regenerate itself. You'll deplete all of your ammunition if you continue to fire upon it."

"Since when did they do that!?" He asked angrily

"Just recently. We'll come to you and we'll combine our firepower to take it down."

"Okay. I only have a few missiles since I'm only here to reinforce you if need be." We turned to find Pixy still attacking the Neuroi, with only his mounted machine gun. "Heinrike, not to alarm you, I'm running low on rounds now."

"How much?" I asked

"Over two hundred, and they're depleting fast." Pixy fired one missile before we arrived and opened fire with our machine guns. The Neuroi fired its lasers and regenerated its damaged armor. "Now that's cheating!"

"It's been doing like that since the beginning of the battle. I have no clue why it's doing that."

"Alright. Heinrike, fire on my count." I nodded and aimed my machine gun against the Neuroi. "Okay. Fire!" Pixy and I fired our weapons and exposed the Neuroi's core.

"There's the core! Hurry before it has a chance to regenerate itself again!" Pixy fired at it with his missile, finally destroying it. "Eagle Eye, targets destroyed. I repeat, targets destroyed."

"Radar tracking confirmed. Well done, all of you. Return to base for some much needed rest." Eagle Eye said as we returned to Sedan.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the battle and landing back at Sedan, Pixy got out of his jet while I jumped out of my Striker Unit. Pixy soon walked over and began talking to me again. "Hey, Commander." I turned after I put my machine gun away.

"Pixy… I'm sorry for my actions earlier. It's completely uncivilized of me and not for my noble-like attitude." I apologized to him. Pixy then patted my head and smiled.

"It's fine, Commander. It's also my own fault for insulting you when we first met." I started to smile at him. "You know, you aren't that bad of a Witch. One that has a long name."

"It's what I was born with, Pixy." I answered him "When I saw you in combat, I think you are a better combat pilot than the ones I have ever seen during the formation of the 506th.

"Well, thanks, Commander." He answered

"Please… just call me Heinrike. Okay?" I asked him. Pixy nodded as I started to glow red a bit. "Uh… Pixy…?"

"Hmm?" Without even thinking, I kissed him point blank. Pixy was stunned for a bit, before he returned it back. We parted for air, as I glowed crimson. "That's… that's my way of thanks." Pixy was at a loss for words, until DeBlanc came in.

"Commander, Rosalie is asking for the mission results from earlier." She said. I was still red when I turned to her.

"Tell Rosalie that I'll be right there." DeBlanc left the room while I looked at Pixy once again. I chuckled a bit before he got out from his trance.

"Uh… Heinrike…?" I placed my index finger on his lips to silence him.

"We'll talk later, alright?" I asked

"S-Sure." He smiled before I departed to find Rosalie.

 **Pixy's (Larry Foulke's) P.O.V**

I was still at a loss for words when Heinrike kissed me. It was odd since I don't even have a girlfriend to begin with. While I'm recollecting myself, Perrine, Lynnette and Aaron all walked up.

"What happened with you and Commander Heinrike, Pixy?" Perrine asked

"Wish I knew, Perrine. Wait until Cipher comes back and hears about this." I answered

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Ace Combat Universe**

 **Kirwin Island Airbase, Osean Federation**

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

After witnessing Isara and her squadron landing in Yuktobania, Minna's familiar made contact with one of the Witches from her world. I'm not sure who she contacted first though. Maybe Pixy. She opened her eyes while her familiar disappeared.

"Anything from back home, Minna?" I asked

"Just some things from Gallia." My girlfriend answered "Apparently, Pixy fought alongside a brand new Joint Fighter Wing, known as the 506th 'Noble Witches'."

"Really now? How did they treat them?"

"From what Perrine said, their commander, her name is Heinrike Prinzessin zu-Sayn Wittgenstein by the way, treated Pixy coldly at the start." She answered

"And how did he mend his relation to her?" I asked

"After a skirmish with a Neuroi outside of Paris, both of them apologized to each other and… well… Commander Wittgenstein thanked him by kissing him." I mused at this.

"Imagine those two being married to each other soon. I think the two of them could make a cute couple." Minna laughed as well before Luke walked in.

"Guys, incoming intelligence from the Ustian Intelligence Division. The Osean Army are steaming through towards the city of Dresdene. Something may be going on soon."

"Alright. When do we begin?" I asked

"Three days tops. Other than that, nothing important." I dismissed Luke while smiling about Pixy's ordeal in Gallia. It will take a while for the others to radio in their lives, so we can only wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **The OVA's first chapter, or episode, is finished. Thanks for reading. Now, just a reminder, that this answers the questions about what the others are doing in the Strike Witches world while Cipher and Minna are fighting the Circum-Pacific War. It will be like 'Operation Victory Arrow', but concurrently between seasons one and two. Hoped you enjoyed and either see you in either 'Demon Lord', 'Infinity', or 'GDI'. Bye.**


End file.
